


无尽渴求（天使恶魔AU）

by yingyu101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyu101/pseuds/yingyu101
Summary: 这是一个关于一位天使和一位恶魔相互渴求着对方的故事！！！PS：想写个有点痛痛的PWP，一不小心就脑了这个天使900X恶魔盖的脑洞……这里有一个可怜的差点被天使体液净化掉的魅魔盖……让我们为他掬一把同情的泪……





	1. Chapter 1

盖文缩在一块大石头后面，听着震耳欲聋的喊杀声从他头顶掠过，各色魔法撞击爆出的绚烂光线绚花了他的眼，魔力激荡的波涛让裸露的皮肤刺痛着。他一面努力用天赋魔法稀释自身的存在感，一面反省自己为啥会落到这个随时会丧命的危险地步。

 

盖文 李德，不过所有人都直接叫他盖文，因为李德是个人类的姓，但是盖文不是人类，他是一只魅魔。

没人知道他父母是谁，他自己也不知道。很早以前，他甚至不知道自己不是人类，因为自他有记忆起，他已经和几个小孩一起在人界的贫民区里找生活了，而李德，就是照顾他们的老人的姓。

贫民区生活条件对老人和儿童而言太过恶劣，还没等他们长到能照顾好自己，老人就去世了，两个比他大一些的孩子也离开去寻找出路，他只能艰难的照顾另外一个更小的小弟弟，同时自己努力活下去。

他一直记得，那一天他好不容易找到一些还算新鲜的干面包，高兴的跑回他们的“小窝”想跟小班尼分享，却看到小班尼被一个巨汉像玩具一样抓在手里，小小的男孩不停挣扎却完全无用，这让他的心都提了起来。那个抓着小班尼的巨汉看向他，原本饶有兴味的脸，露出一个惊讶的表情，“咦，除了一只小狼崽子外，居然还有一只小魅魔？算了，顺手带回去做个人情吧。”他只记得那个巨汉将另一只大手伸向他，他就失去了意识。

等他再醒来，他已经身处魔界，被去寻回狼人幼崽的成年狼人扔到了魅魔居住的城外，那时，他大概只有十一二岁。

魅魔们勉强接纳了这只不知道从哪里冒出来的幼崽，但是大部分魅魔都不太喜欢他。不知道是不是因为他之前都是在人界和狼人生活的缘故，他的头发不像普通魅魔一样光滑柔顺，面孔娇媚可人，自从青春期后，他的脸上居然留起一层淡淡的胡茬！最可怕的是他的鼻梁上竟然还有一条斜贯而过的伤疤！这对永远视外貌为生命的魅魔来说简直无法原谅！也因此，盖文在魅魔群中几乎没有几个朋友，当他成年后，更是离群索居，时长逗留在人界以人类方式打工换取货币，极少像普通魅魔一样积极的与其他魔族“交际”，或是到人界诱惑“食物”，比起自己的族群，他反而跟小班尼所在的狼人部落的小狼崽们玩得更好。

可是，原本平静的生活被这次天地大战打破了。

魅魔作为魔族中不可无视的一份子，当然必须参战，可是魅魔这一种族的战斗力并不算强，上战场基本就是送死，没几个魅魔愿意去，但谁也不敢违抗魔王的征召令。于是像盖文这样没权没势没背景的低等魅魔们就被当成炮灰，毫无准备的被送上了战场。

低等魅魔们魔力低微，战斗开始后他们很快被冲散到四方，不知从何时起，盖文目之所及只有疯狂厮杀的天使与恶魔，和他一起被充为炮灰的同族们已经不见踪影。

于是盖文只能躲在这绵延千里的大战场的一角，利用魅魔的天赋魔法尽量抹去自己的存在感，期望自己不被天使、也不被魔王军的督战队发现。因为他并不经常进行“捕猎”通过性交吸取魔力【他更习惯通过正常进食来补充魔力】，所以他的魔力量在普通魅魔中也算低等，随着时间的流逝，持续反向施展“魅惑集中”来隐蔽自身也愈来愈困难。

当盖文勉强撑到第十七天时，一个射偏的魔法火球坠落在了附近，巨大的爆炎席卷而来，已经魔力干涸的他被疼痛灼烧着，终于失去了意识。

\-----------------------------

又一次天地大战结束了。

高等战斗天使奈恩斯收起羽翼降落下来，他负责这片区域的战后清理工作。经过漫长激烈的战斗，天堂与地狱之间的战争又一次以平局结束，双方都撤了回去，只留下这曾经是片丰饶平原的残骸。

奈恩斯被分派到留下进行扫尾工作，因为大家都不喜欢呆在充满恶魔血臭味的地方，还有被残余恶魔偷袭的危险，于是战斗力极高，且对任务从不挑剔的奈恩斯就被留了下来。

这位天使需要完成战场的魔力清理，将残余的恶魔剿灭，并对恶魔血肉污染的大地施展净化魔法，让万物能重新生长，但中心战场上天使恶魔交战时混杂的魔力流还没平息，净化魔法很难生效，所以他选择了先从战场边缘清理起。

一边警戒巡视一边施展治愈魔法平息大气中的魔法乱流，奈恩斯突然觉得自己的裤脚被什么扯住了，他低头，看到了一个黑乎乎的人型生物拽住了他的裤子。

天使一瞬间有些茫然，为什么一个人类会出现在这里？

 

【天使之所以将盖文误认为人类，是由于魅魔这一种族原本就不嗜杀戮，魔气较淡，魅魔又善于伪装，而盖文的外表与生活习惯更靠近人类，成年后又经常往返人界，身上的气息本能地更同化为与人类类似。加上此刻他的魔力已经几乎干涸，更是衰弱到天使都没能第一时间察觉其存在的地步。】

\------------------------------

盖文觉得自己很饿、很饿。

他感到他的手脚都已麻木冰冷到失去了感觉，而体内已经饿成了一个巨大的空洞，正在把他的身体吞食殆尽，那感觉空虚得让人发狂，相较之下他背后大片的烧伤反而无足轻重了。

就在他在饥饿地狱中被折磨时，一片淡薄的温柔魔力落了下来，像轻纱一样覆盖了他的身体，有点灼热，但是他的身体还是本能的将它吸收殆尽，这也让他终于有了一丝力气，抓住了经过他面前那充满魔力的肉体。

他两眼昏花，万分艰难的爬起来倚靠向那身体，才看到自己抓住的居然是个……天使。天使注视着他，冰蓝色的瞳孔带着迷惑，却没有动手杀死他。是因为发现他的魔力已经干涸到死亡边缘不值得动手吗？盖文已经饿得无法思考了，他只是在本能的指引下，攀附着吻上了对方淡色的唇。

这是头一次，盖文抛弃了他自认为要做一个人类的坚持，放任了自己的本能，用魅魔的方式去索取“粮食”。

对魅魔来说，除了血液之外充满魔力和欲望的体液都是上好的食粮，他们可以从中汲取魔力修复、强化自身，特别是在性交过程中，所受到的伤害只要有充足的魔力，就能以极快速度恢复。

此刻，盖文的唇轻蹭着对方的，似乎是诱哄又或是挑逗，期望骗得对方张开双唇让他进入，汲取那满含魔力的津液。

似乎是想问话，奈恩斯张开了唇，还没能说出什么，口腔就被对方占领了，柔滑的舌尖灵活的在他嘴里转了一圈，却突然闷哼一声，快速的缩了回去。

盖文只觉得舌头一片灼痛，疼得他泪眼汪汪，但是对方体内丰沛的魔力又极其美味，只是舌尖上沾到的一点点唾液就比他大吃一顿获得的魔力更充足，这位天使像带毒的糖果一样，吸引着饥肠辘辘的魅魔。

但是只有这些魔力当然不够，事实上，极度的饥饿因为获得了一点点食物反而更难以忍受，魅魔再也顾不得疼痛，又一次吻上了对方微启的双唇。

奈恩斯的迷惑更深了，在他的认知里，没有一个恶魔会去亲吻天使，因为天使的体液虽然的确充满魔力，但对魔物来说都是燃烧着圣火的剧毒，恶魔触碰到会痛苦不堪。

可是，这个可疑的弱小生物却在被烫了一下后继续吻了上来？难道他是一个被恶魔诅咒的人类？以储备粮身份被带上战场却幸运的活下来的人类？

天使猜测着。

如果他是人类，那作为天使，奈恩斯不打算伤害父神的子民，他可以为他祛除体内的恶魔之力，让他恢复正常。

\----------------------------

盖文深深的吻着这位高大洁白的天使，即使口腔里火辣辣的疼痛也无法阻止他汲取对方口中的津液，但是他魅魔的本能知道，眼前这位天使并没有动情，不含欲望的魔力对魅魔来说吸收率并不高，他得更努力才行。

结束了单方面投入的缠绵深吻，盖文睁开迷蒙的双眼看着对方没什么表情的脸，些微理智在心底尖叫着赶紧逃离这个危险的天敌，对方动动手指就能杀了他，可是那警告就像隔着二十堵厚墙的细语，到达不了被本能控制的大脑。

“……好饿……我好饿，求求你帮帮我……”棕色头发的魅魔攀附在天使怀里，努力往天使身上挤，可怜兮兮的请求着。在天使看来，他就像只人界那种被叫做“流浪猫”的无害小生物，虽然这只眼下伤痕累累，还有点脏，但是它围着你脚边喵喵叫的时候，没几个人能拒绝它。

此时，经过唾液交换，魅魔的天赋“诱惑”终于开始生效，这让曾经无欲无求的天使涌上了一股陌生的欲望。他想抚摸这个向他求助的生物，想要满足他，也同时满足自己。

天使相信这个近乎魔力全无的“小东西”无法伤害自己，那么，就满足他吧。

\-----------------------

被本能主导的盖文努力挑逗着天使，他在对方的颈边轻蹭，吻过那圣洁的肌肤，他的双手抚过那被神创造的强健身体，沿着天使腰际的白袍探进手去，指尖挑逗着他胯间未苏醒的肉块。

魅魔渐渐滑下身，直到跪在焦黑的土地上，脸部正对着天使的胯下，他饥渴地隔着布料用脸颊磨蹭那块软肉，期望它能快点醒来，将他的身体贯穿、填满。

天使鼻尖嗅到一股醇香，并不甜腻，但是却让他身体发热，想要做些什么。是什么呢？是他曾经在天上看到过的，人类热衷的交配行为吗？天使也会有这种欲望吗？奈恩斯还没机会进一步思考，身下就传来一阵陌生的快感。

魅魔将天使未觉醒的性器整个含进了嘴里，湿热的口腔吸吮着、挑逗着，仿佛品尝一道美食，舌尖来回舔舐过冠状头部的细缝和下方的茎身，乖顺地服侍着这充满魔力的肉体，祈求能够从中得到哪怕一滴甘霖。

在盖文的努力下，终于惊喜的感受到口中的肉块渐渐有了硬度，变得愈发火热，被唾液沾湿的粗大阴茎也渐渐从头部分泌出些许充满魔力的液体，带给魅魔火辣辣的疼痛和些微的饱足感。

不够，还不够！魅魔愈发努力的含吮吞吐着口中的性器，随着肉块的觉醒，体积也愈发膨胀起来，将盖文的口腔塞得满满的，膨大的头部甚至塞到了他的咽喉，可以从外部看到魅魔的脖颈被吞含着的阴茎撑得突出了一块。

如果是人类，此刻恐怕已经窒息了，但是盖文还能撑住，因为魅魔的特殊体质在性交中的伤害总能很快复原。他能感觉到醇厚的魔力伴随着火热的疼痛流过咽喉，滋润着他干涸的身体。

但是这还是远远不够！他体内的空洞叫嚣着。

突然，他被架住手臂抱了起来，盖文慌张地抬头，却看到天使那张依然面无表情的脸，此刻原本冰蓝色的瞳孔变得更深，那双深灰蓝色的眼睛看着盖文，询问他。

“你想要和我……性交？”天使似乎并不常说这个词，语气中很是迟疑。

盖文在他的怀里疯狂点头，双手主动脱下已经被烧得破破烂烂的黑色皮短裤，将自己也已经硬起的下身赤裸着蹭上天使被舔硬的肉茎。

奈恩斯为那不同于刚才的、直接的肉体摩擦的新鲜触感颤抖了一下，他的手被捉住，导向对方那柔软丰满的臀部，修长指尖探入深谷中隐秘的肉穴，那里早已湿滑火热，正等着任何一个可以满足他的人插入，给予他无比的快乐。

他迟疑地动动手指，怀里的棕发猫咪就发出了可爱的叫声，在他臂弯间抖成一团，一副站都站不稳的模样。天使望了望四周，将盖文抱起来，放在旁边的一块大石头上，盖文也很配合的稳住身体，将自己的双腿大大打开，把早已勃起的阴茎和后方红肿湿润的穴口展示在天使眼前。

他扯着天使的袖子，绿色的眼睛祈求地看着奈恩斯。“求你了……插进来好吗？”他已经饿得要哭出来了，“你想怎么对我都可以~拜托你，给我……啊嗯！”

火烫的粗大贯穿了他。

 

盖文发着抖。

好痛，好痛，可是也好满足。

身上的高大天使压着他让他动弹不得，他只能张开双腿接受那强势的抽插。每一下插入都让他的肠道像是被烧红的铁棍穿过，但是随着疼痛而来的是丰沛的魔力，那精纯的魔力修复了他体内的伤害，填入他因魔力干涸而空洞的肉体，这巨大的喜悦与快感俘虏了盖文，就连背后的烧伤因为被压在石头上产生的疼痛都不值一提了。

奈恩斯用手臂勾住盖文的膝弯，将他的身体打开到双腿与石面平行，将自己第一次火热起来的阴茎插入对方身下那小小的入口。他曾经怀疑过那看起来如此娇小的肉穴能否容纳他粗大的肉柱，但是当他试着顶入时，那玫瑰花般的甜美入口被他一点点撑开，紧紧的包围着他，含吮着他，带给他从未有过的快感。

天使试探着动了动腰，魅魔就随着他的动作发出一连串舒服的哭叫，拽住他的领子轻嚷，“还要……再来、用力点……嗯啊~嗯啊~啊啊啊啊！”

被这个甜美的生物撩拨得再也没忍住，奈恩斯不再思考，放纵自己彻底压了下去。

\---------------------

盖文不知道自己被做了多久，他只能感受到他从未如此饥渴的肉体正在被满足，粗大阴茎犹如永动机般不停歇地贯穿着他淫荡的后穴，将他一次次彻底填满。

一开始那巨大圆润的龟头偶尔触碰到他体内的敏感点，都会带给他一阵酥麻，让他不由自主的更加收紧身体含住那位粗鲁的客人，但是很快，这位聪明人就认准了这个能让它更舒服的地方。

从某一刻起，它改变了角度，每次进攻都用力磨过盖文体内的腺体所在，让他身体不由自主的哭叫着扭动，火热湿滑的肠道痉挛着绞紧，一次次带给这位客人至高的享受。

被烧灼着的内壁疼痛着，却又同时被魔力治愈，这带给盖文一种酥麻的刺痒，而挺进的热烫肉棍却又正好能解除这种痒意，于是他不再在意那些灼热的痛苦，反而从中获取了另一种快乐，魅魔就是这么一种易于沉迷在肉欲中的生物。

 

盖文搂着天使的颈项，沉醉于与他唇舌相交，深深亲吻。他已经习惯了舌尖那细微刺痛，着迷于唇齿间甘美的魔力，不肯放开到口的美味。

“嗯……嗯嗯嗯！”

尖叫声被对方的双唇吞没，魅魔又一次被天使生生干到高潮，他四肢痉挛，差点滑下巨石，幸好奈恩斯适时稳住了他，仿佛担心他再次滑落，天使干脆将魅魔一把抱起，就这么站着继续操干着怀里这具美味的躯体。

体位突然改变，盖文全身的体重都落在贯穿着他的阴茎上，更深的刺入带来的是更大的痛苦与快感，魅魔受不了的哭了出来，但是仅凭哭声就能知道他有多享受这感觉，任何一个人类都能靠仅听着这哭叫声高潮。

天使怜悯地轻吻过盖文鼻梁上因为激动而愈发明显的伤痕，注视着他泪眼朦胧的绿色眸子，下身却一刻也没有停歇地动作着，向魅魔索取着他应得的快乐。

盖文感觉自己的后穴已经被撑开到了极致，穴口的嫩肉没有一丝褶皱，饱满地将天使的阴茎含到根部，被持续的操干磨得红肿发亮，发出湿滑的水声。随着每次抽出被从肠道内带出的透明肠液在肉体的摩擦间打出细小的白沫，堆积在穴口边缘，让这景象更添了一份淫靡。

 

在这种情况下对魅魔来说并无用处的阴茎已经自顾自的高潮了多次了，他们的精液并不携带魔力，所以射精不会对魅魔造成什么损失，只是单纯的享乐。然而对于盖文这位并无多少“狩猎”经验的魅魔来说，这是他第一次体会到如此强烈而持续的快感，这让他沉迷其中难以自拔。

被天使抱着大腿，盖文身体整个悬空着不好施力，渴望获得更多快乐的他只能用手臂搂紧对方宽阔的肩背，努力晃动腰肢，配合身下挺动的节奏在每一次进犯中让自己的后穴更深地吞吐着火烫的肉棒，同时将自己的阴茎在天使腹间蹭动，分泌出的体液将天使洁白的袍子弄得湿乎乎的脏乱不堪。

然而每一下挺动都是一次刻骨的疼痛和噬魂的快感，无力反抗的魅魔就在这天堂与地狱间哭喊挣扎着，他能感觉到他体内的空洞在渐渐被填补，可是速度还是不够，修复他体内伤害用掉了太多魔力，剩余的部分依然饥饿的叫嚣着不满足，这让他本能地渴望更多。

魅魔知道他最需要的是什么，于是他开口请求了。

“嗯啊……射给我……求你了……用你的精液、嗯嗯……把我灌满……让我肚子里都、都是你的味道……”

他把自己的头颅蹭上天使的颈侧，带着呻吟地撒娇道。

奈恩斯迟疑了一下，继而更为有力的开始了抽插。他重新将魅魔放上了石头，将自己的阴茎几乎整根抽出，又快速重新插入到底，饱胀的囊袋拍击在对方柔软的臀肉上，发出湿乎乎的“啪啪”声。

被碾着敏感点直插入底的快感太过强烈，盖文的呻吟又拔高了一度，他的身体为这感觉颤抖着，脊背深深的拱起，他的脚趾都敏感地蜷了起来，没等天使再多抽插几下，他又一次高潮了，然而这次魅魔的阴茎并没能射出什么，只是体内的敏感带传来要命的酸麻快感，沿着脊椎攀援而上，占满了他的整个身体，让盖文再一次抽搐着绞紧肠道，渴求着那最丰美的赐予。

而天使也没有辜负这期望，他将自己的硬挺干到怀里这甜美生物体内最深处，将他的欲望注入其中。

\------------------------------------------

盖文僵住了。

痛。

好痛。

魅魔感觉自己的腹内被灌入了一捧滚烫的岩浆，剧烈又尖锐的疼痛让他整个人都抽紧了，他甚至无法惨叫出声，只能徒劳的张着唇，麻木的肺叶却无法吸入一口空气。他的血色都从脸上褪去，原本健康的小麦色肌肤都因灵魂被烧灼的痛楚失去了光泽。

他的身体在从内部被融化，盖文甚至能听到天使注入他体内的圣光灼烧着他的内脏发出的“滋滋”声，好像那些在战场上被光明魔法烤灼成灰烬的同胞们最后一刻发出的声音，此刻他觉得自己也会像那些恶魔们一样化为飞灰。

 

奈恩斯被吓到了。他之前迟疑着没有内射的原因，就是担心自己体内含有的圣力过于浓郁，会伤害到这个被恶魔之力污染的弱得不像话的小生物，毕竟圣光祛除恶魔之力时都伴随着剧烈的痛楚，他害怕对方承受不住。现在看着刚才还在他怀里撒娇呻吟的生命此刻被极度的痛苦所支配的脸，让天使的心不知为何揪紧了，他第一次体会到了“心疼”的感觉。

 

然而不知是什么原因，盖文的身体并没有像他担心的那样被净化成灰烬，魅魔的体质在天使充沛魔力的支持下硬是扛过了这原本应该致命的伤害，不仅修复了他肉体上的伤痕，就连原本干涸的魔力空洞都消失了，盖文感到自己的身体比平时魔力更为充足，刚刚还因为痛楚无法动弹的四肢也恢复了力量，更是连后背一直疼痛的灼伤都像做梦一样消失无踪。

终于摆脱了那恐怖饥饿感的盖文舒了一口气，在奈恩斯的怀里轻轻伸了个懒腰，望向依然担忧的望着他的天使，奉上了一个轻快甜蜜的吻。

“谢谢你拯救了我！英俊的天使先生~”

魅魔微笑着，闪闪发亮的双瞳坦率又感激的看着奈恩斯，却发现刚才还热情拥抱着他的天使此刻却仿佛被惊吓到了一般，快速地放开了他，连连退了好几步。

 

刚才奈恩斯还担忧的轻抚着怀里“小猫”柔软的短发，想要帮助他缓解身体上的痛楚，待到盖文终于停止抽搐，呼吸变得平稳，他却感到有什么在搔弄着他的手臂。天使低头看去，当他终于看清那是什么时，他第一次感到不敢置信。

对方的背后他原本以为是被烧焦的破烂衣衫的一块焦黑破布现在长成了一双小小的黑色蝠翼，正因开心而轻轻扇动，时不时蹭过天使的臂膀，他后腰原本焦黑的烧伤也已恢复成平滑健康的肌肤，一条细小的带着尖尖的尾巴灵活的摇晃着，表达着主人失而复得的喜悦。

天使如遭雷击。

他，拥抱了一只魅魔。

虽然这只魅魔留着短短的胡茬，鼻梁上还有个伤痕，闻起来也感觉更像人类，与他认知中的“魅魔”形象完全不同，甚至他居然没有在他的圣光下灰飞烟灭。可是这超强的恢复力，晃动的肉翼与尖尾，都不可辩驳的证明了他的身份。

奈恩斯的内心如坠冰窖，一瞬间，这位最高等级的战斗天使甚至无法思考，他只能眼睁睁的看着怀里的小魅魔献上感谢的亲吻，而他只能匆匆向后退去，远离这弱小又可怕的噩梦。

他的心似乎分成了两半，理智冰冷的要求他行使天使的责任，将这名刚才还在他身下喘息哭泣的恶魔斩杀，可他的情感却怂恿着他将那甜蜜柔软的躯体再次拥入怀中。毕竟，这只小魅魔是那么弱、那么小，即使拼尽全力也无法伤害身为高等天使的自己，况且他刚刚还可怜兮兮的向他求助，现在也才刚刚恢复了一点精神，能够向自己展露出甜美的微笑。

天使无法抉择，他只能匆匆转身，巨大洁白的羽翼在他身后展开，将他带向天空。

他听到那个可爱的小魅魔在他身后喊道。

“嗨！谢谢你啊！我叫盖文 李德！我们还可以再见面吗？”

他扇动翅膀一言不发，沉默的离开了。

\-----------------------------------------------

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

 

盖文瘫倒在他熟悉的小床上。

他花了很长时间才辛苦的找到了战场边缘与魔界的链接点，又躲躲藏藏的回到了魅魔城外他亲手搭建的小屋，当他终于回到熟悉的房间里时，他才真的有了“我还活着”的实感。

他不知道，和他一起被送上战场的魅魔，是否还有第二个能得到和他一样的幸运。

盖文终于完全放松下来之后，第一件事就是去泡澡！他哼着歌打开太阳能热水器，往浴缸里扔了个牛奶入浴剂，就舒舒服服的躺了进去。

没错，盖文在魔界的家里安装了太阳能热水器，不仅如此，如果只看室内陈设，这完全就是一个人界的房间。自从盖文发现魔界那看起来昏暗得死气沉沉的“太阳”也能给人类的太阳能板供电后，他就卯足劲的打工赚钱，给自己安置了这么一个小窝，还花了大功夫做了隐蔽法阵，虽然只是能阻挠那些无知魔物出于好奇损坏他昂贵的太阳能板，但是，反正也没什么人对他有兴趣，基本没几个人找过他。

但是，几乎没有，就表示，其实偶尔情况下，这里还是会有客人来访。

这天，盖文窝在家一边吃零食一边看人界的连续剧【他存了很多经典剧集的光碟呢！为了避风头，他计划把这些片子都看完一遍再出门】，突然，他的大门被猛力敲了起来，那气势仿佛如果里面的人不开门他马上就要破门而入似的。

盖文吓得从床上蹦起来火速奔过去，门一开，发现是狼人小班尼。

“哎？是你呀！你怎么突然……”盖文话还没说完，就被年轻狼人狠狠抱住了。

因为种族原因，早已长得比魅魔高大得多的小狼人，用他健壮的手臂紧紧搂住怀里的盖文，勒得盖文都有点儿疼，忍不住挣扎了几下。

然而带着浓浓鼻音的哽咽阻止了他。

“……你还活着啊……”

这声音，明显是哭了吧？盖文挠挠鼻子。

其实，他以为小班尼不会知道这事儿呢。

毕竟通常都是他去狼人部落外面找对方，因为他担心小班尼年纪轻轻就被魅魔城里的坏心魅魔们诱惑了，那些婊子们可不关心小班尼是不是成年了，只要是根能硬的“棍子”，他们就不会放过。

而狼人不太爱八卦，所以他以为班尼在狼人部落不会知道盖文被抓去做炮灰的事，最多以为他又跑到人界去了，但是现在看起来他的预估有误。

年轻狼人总算抱够了，放开了他的哥哥，盖文就顺势把他拉进了屋。

为了招待难得上门的弟弟，魅魔特地拿出珍藏的高级牛排，好好料理了一番后给端上了餐桌，当然，狼人吃的那份只有三分熟。

两人边吃边聊，盖文避重就轻的说多亏他机智过人，一开始就往战场边缘躲，还靠魅魔的天赋魔法隐蔽了身形，加上运气太好，才能毫发无伤的撑到战斗结束，溜回了魔界。

他也得知了是另一个和魅魔交好的年轻狼人，在一次“拜访”后得知了自己兄弟的“朋友”被送去做炮灰了，才随口告知了小班尼，把小班尼吓得哭着跑来找他。

对此，盖文只能无奈叹气。

待到两人都把肚子填饱，碗盘扔进洗手池，年轻狼人才端正坐好，一脸郑重其事的询问盖文。

“盖文，你……要不要离开这里，搬到我们部落？我问过了我的几个兄弟，他们都很欢迎你的加入。”

盖文沉默了。

“你知道如果接受狼人部落的庇护，是要付出代价的吧？”

而对于要接纳一名魅魔来说，狼人们只会接受他支付那唯一一种代价。

年轻的狼人脸红了，不敢直视他的眼睛。“可是、可是魅魔们不是都很喜欢这样的吗？”

是啊？如果是别的魅魔，听到有个能居住在一个满是年轻力壮、欲望充足的狼人部落里，随时随地能与他们交欢的机会的话，都会开心的答应的吧？

可是，盖文不愿意，他讨厌这样，只要想一想他得赤身裸体任由随便哪只狼人用各种方式上他，就觉得浑身发冷，恨不得对提出这主意的家伙破口大骂。

但是他知道，小班尼是真的担心他的安危，也是真的觉得这样对他比较好，只是，小班尼被带到魔界时还太小，在他的认知里，他是狼人，盖文是魅魔，跟所有的狼人、魅魔都一样，而不是像盖文这样一个把自己当成“人类”的“怪胎”。

为了避免自己的怒气伤到年轻的弟弟，盖文生硬地拒绝他之后独自出了门。他先是跑到了最熟悉的人界，可是热闹的人类城市像个漂亮的玻璃花瓶，经不起恶魔发泄他的怒气，于是他兜兜转转，又回到那片渺无人迹地天地战场遗址。

\-----------------------------

奈因斯依然在履行他的职责。

这位高等天使日夜不停的在战场上巡视，持续净化着这片被摧残的大地，他强迫自己将意识集中在重复着释放治愈系魔法的过程，却开始时常走神，每次当他惊觉，他都在思念着之前遇到的那只小魅魔。

而这时，他只能强迫自己忘记那一切，强行将那个“意外”埋入记忆深处，当它并不曾发生过。

某一天，他感觉到原本平静死寂的战场边缘再次传来魔力的波动，虽然极其微弱，但也有可能是魔界再次入侵的前兆。

奈因斯竖起警戒，隐匿身形前往魔力骚动的方向探查，却没想到自己会再见到那个以为再也不会出现的身影。

\---------------------

“你这个没良心的小狼崽子！”嘭！

“亏我当初那么辛苦带大你！”嘭！

“你的良心被狗吃了吗？”嘭！

盖文面对着一棵烧得焦黑的半截树干，每咒骂一句就往树干上面扔一个小火球。

那火球小得可怜，大概只有鸡蛋大，弱弱的飘到树干上，发出嘭的一声后就化为一道黑烟消散了，没能给原本已遭受重创的树干增加更多伤害。

盖文终于骂累了，他看着自己这没啥杀伤力的攻击魔法叹了一口气，明明他已经很努力了，但是他的实力还是太弱，如果脱离族群庇佑，在残酷的魔界实在活不了太久。

可是魅魔一族已经明确表示他是可以舍弃的，难道他只能逃亡到人界混日子了吗？

弱小的魅魔皱紧了眉头，开始切实思考自己今后的打算。

\----------------------

奈因斯全程沉默的围观了这只小魅魔的独自发飙。

其实一开始他以为对方是有意用魔法引他过来，因为那火球尺寸怎么看都比正常尺寸的脑袋大小差了太多，如果不是刻意保留魔力以备后用，他无论如何都想不出有人为何会放出这种甚至无法突破天使魔力护甲的毫无杀伤力的小火团。

但是当盖文停止扔火团后，他明显显露出疲倦的神色，气馁的坐在已经长出绒绒细草的地面上，似乎开始对某个难题冥思苦想起来。

天使这才发现，那些小得可怜兮兮的火球，也许就是这只魅魔的全部实力了……

奈因斯不由得担心起来，他这么弱小，到底是怎么在那个残忍可怕的魔界生存下来的？

其实这是因为奈因斯是以自己和在战场上拼杀过的高等恶魔为标准评判的，以盖文这种等级的小炮灰，通常没机会到奈因斯面前就已经尸骨无存了。

但是这也让他错误的高估了魔族的整体实力，从而更担心眼前这让他关心的生物。

他并没有发现，自己之前发誓要忘记这只魅魔的决心，早已在远远看到他的身影的一瞬间就灰飞烟灭了。

 

天使撤去隐匿魔法，降落在魅魔身后。

盖文正在冥思苦想，突然听到背后有羽翼拍击声传来，他被吓得蹦了起来，紧张的望向声音传来的方向。

待看清了对方的身形，他不由得松了一口气。

“嗨~我们真是有缘呀？天使帅哥~”

盖文自认为天使曾经救过他一次，而且说起来那次他们两个都有爽到，所以这位天使大佬应该对自己这只魅魔并没有什么恶意……吧？

但是看着对方那张没啥表情的脸，盖文仔细思考了一下，又有些不确定起来。

在天堂地狱的根本对立性面前，也许打过一炮的交情……实在有点不够看？

他瞪着眼看着高大的天使越走越近，心跳也越来越快。

直到奈因斯站定，他们之间的距离已经只要一伸手就能触碰到对方。

天使冷漠的低头看着他。

“你们这种小恶魔，遇到天使不应该马上逃跑吗？”漂亮的眉毛皱了起来，“任何一位天使都能轻而易举的杀死你。”他淡淡开口。

盖文吓得翅膀都僵直了。他坑坑巴巴的反问道，“你、你会杀了我吗？”

天使脸上露出一点烦恼的神色，微微摇头。“不，我不会。”

魅魔一下子放松下来，露出一个有点得意的笑，小小的虎牙在他的唇边格外显眼。

“我就知道！所以说，因为看到是你我才没逃的嘛~~”

骗人，刚才你的尾巴都吓得僵成根棍子了。奈因斯在心里想。

但是他总觉得，如果他说出口，这只魅魔可能会气愤到又拿小火球丢他，所以他还是不要揭穿对方为好。

于是他看了一眼刚才被盖文当成发泄目标的树干，询问道，“你在这里干嘛？”

盖文顺着他的视线望过去，瞬间想起了之前他是把那颗树干当成谁来发泄怒火，不由得又怒从心起。

他不由得向面前这位沉默的看起来就是个好听众的天使抱怨起来。

“都是我那个弟弟啦！他看到我好不容易从战场捡了一条命回去，居然让我和他回去狼人部落一起住！他不知道一只魅魔住到狼人部落是什么下场吗？！”盖文一提起这事就忍不住生气！

天使的心抽了一下。“狼人？”那种强壮凶残、充满兽性的魔物？

魅魔却误会了他的问题。“对，我的弟弟是狼人啦~当然，他不是我亲弟弟，但是我们是从小一起长大的，所以我一直把他当弟弟。”

盖文就这样絮絮叨叨着，忍不住把自己幼年在人界与弟弟相依为命、突然被扔到魔界，成年后离群索居的生活都统统告知了一直认真聆听着的天使。

等他注意到时，时间已经不知过去多久了，盖文不好意思的挠挠他的短发，“不好意思占用了你这么多时间，我是不是打扰你的工作了？”

奈因斯摇摇头，他对眼前的魅魔又有了更深层的了解，也大概察觉了为何自己会曾经将他误会成人类。其实，哪怕是现在，如果不是盖文背后一直活泼摇晃着的小尾巴和隐约从肩膀上看到的肉翼，他也觉得这个看起来开朗活泼，为亲人与生活认真烦恼的青年比起魔族更像一个人类。

“我的工作是净化这片战场上的污秽魔气，让万物复苏，重复生机。”为了解除对方的担忧，奈因斯解释道，“这是一项长期的工作，所以你并没有耽误我什么。”

盖文钦佩地望着天使，绿色眸子闪闪发光。“这真是项伟大的工作！你可真厉害！”他好奇的歪歪头，“我可以参观一下吗？我不会打扰你的！”他努力保证道。

天使不可置否的点点头，一只魅魔在场的确不会对他的工作造成什么妨碍。

“对了！”就在奈因斯站起来准备离开时，盖文叫住了他，“上次我说过啦，我叫盖文李德，你叫什么名字？”

“……我的名字是 奈因斯。”天使最终还是回答了他。

\------------------------------------------------

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

于是，这片曾经的战场上出现了一副奇妙的景象。

前方广阔无垠的是黑色的焦土，充满了混乱的污秽魔气，但从靠外的一侧却有一条浅绿色的长毯在大地上铺展开来。

绿色长毯的尽头，离地二十多米高的空中飘着一位高大英俊的天使，他的羽翼洁白宽大，同样洁白的衣袍随风飘动，从他手中不停落下带着金色光粉的洁白圣光。

当那些圣光缓缓洒落在地面焦黑恶臭的土壤上时，奇迹般的画面出现了。那种不祥的黑红色渐渐褪去，土地化为健康肥沃的深褐色，还有诸多细小的草叶嫩苗从土壤中扭摆着钻出来，开始茁壮成长，给曾经承受苦难的大地披上绿色新装。

盖文慢慢的跟在后面，陶醉于这神圣魔法造就的美丽画面。

在魔界，通常所谓的“魔法”都是充满了欺骗、杀戮和暴力的，盖文觉得这对自己自认为是“人类”的精神卫生相当不友好。所以当他第一次看到奈因斯施展魔法的效果时，感到自己的心灵都得到了治愈~

在他看来，奈因斯释放魔法的频率与范围都已经相当不错了，但是面对望不到边的漆黑焦土，显然就像他说的，这是一项相当长期的工作。

盖文为天使被分派的艰巨任务暗暗叹了一口气，他觉得奈因斯一定是被上级欺压剥削的可怜员工，不然这么庞大的工作量，怎么会只推给他一只天使做呢？哪怕派一个十人小组，这工作进度也能加快十倍啊！

就在盖文深深同情着天使时，他忘记了，如果当时有十只天使前来收拾战场，他这只半烤熟的小魅魔早都被净化成灰灰，被风不知吹到哪里去了。

 

天使在天上认真工作着，但是他时不时会分出一点儿注意力去关注自己后面跟着的“小尾巴”。

一开始小魅魔还远远眺望着每次魔法施放时覆盖的范围，然后他越贴越近，到最后甚至是贴着圣光落下的边缘。

每次光辉落下，他都会微微偏过身体，让自己一点点暴露在那淡薄的白光中，显然那会伤害到魅魔，因为他总是身体疼得一僵，恢复过来后又在下一次魔法落下时重复刚才的举动。

奈因斯不明白为何魅魔要如此伤害自己。在盖文第四次把自己弄疼后，天使实在忍不住降落了下来。

“你在干嘛？”他的眉毛又皱了起来。

被现场抓包的盖文有点尴尬，“额……”他吞吞吐吐，“其实，我有一点饿了。”他看奈因斯仍然一脸不明白，只好直接说了出来。

“我是在蹭你的魔力吃啦……”

盖文之前发泄的时候砸了好多小火球，这让他体内的魔力库存告急，所以当他想起来之前自己魔力干涸时貌似从天使的治愈魔法里也吸收到了魔力时，他就暗搓搓的蹭起“饭”来了。

虽然这“饭”有点“辣舌头”，但是有得吃已经很不错了好吗！弱小的魅魔平时也没吃过什么富含魔力的高级食品，哪里还会挑剔？

但是现在他被“新朋友”发现了这种丢脸的蹭饭行为，实在有点抬不起头见人了。

 

眼看着小魅魔的脸都要埋到胸口了，天使迟疑的问，“可是我记得，魅魔不是通过充满魔力的……”他卡了一下，“……体液来进食的吗？”

盖文失落的点点头。

“是呀，普通来说是没错啦。不过我们也能通过皮肤吸收一点点魔力，效率不高啦~不过有一点总好过没得吃呀~”

为了强调，魅魔还拍拍自己肚子，以示他已经腹中空空，只能厚着脸皮蹭吃蹭喝了。

听着盖文的诉说，奈因斯虽然还是没什么表情，但他的内心已经又一次揪了起来。

这只可怜的小魅魔，平时一直都是饿着肚子过活吗？甚至为了那么一点点微乎其微的魔力，而甘愿忍受圣光照射的痛苦！

在他的大脑阻止之前，他已经开口了。

“如果……我吻你的话，你能吃饱吗？”

 

盖文的眼睛瞪得溜圆，他怎么也没想到天使会主动提出愿意吻他！！！

然而他反应过来后立刻小鸡啄米似的频频点头。

“当然当然！你的魔力那么浓厚，轻轻吻一下就够我吃饱啦！”

魅魔刚抬起手用拇指和食指比划出所谓的“一点点”，下一秒他的唇上就已经压上了另一双柔软的唇瓣。

奈因斯一开始只是想轻轻吻一下，让可怜的小魅魔能不要再饿肚子而已，但当他回过神时，他已经将盖文整个抱进了怀里，左臂紧紧圈着对方的腰肢，右手手指穿过那柔软的棕发扶在魅魔的后脑勺上，将那甜蜜的双唇在自己口中肆意掠夺。

天使艰难的抬头将自己拉离那香甜可口的恶魔。奈因斯从未感觉要控制自己是如此困难，他觉得他已经得到的东西太少了，完全不够满足他的渴望。

他想把怀里这只被吻得气喘吁吁的小生物一点儿不剩的吞吃入腹，半点不能让给别人。

特别是那些恶心残暴的狼人。

 

盖文的舌尖唇角都微微刺痛着，一部分是因为奈因斯那不慎高明的生涩吻技，更多的是因为天使自带的圣光属性再次灼伤了他，但是和上次一样，这个充满欲望的魔力之吻治愈了他受到的伤害，剩余的魔力也填饱了他原本空空的小肚子。

难得的饱足感让小魅魔愈发开心，他动了动身体示意天使放开他，却不甚触碰到对方身前明显的火热凸起。

一瞬间就明白了那是什么，盖文脸红了。

我的吻技那么好吗？一次就能把天使吻硬了？！

错过了整个魅魔幼年期教育的不良魅魔完全不知道他们可以通过唾液交换将对方欲望唤醒的种族特性。

他不自在地在天使怀里又拱了拱，却听到对方用优雅的男低音充满欲望的低叹。

“……别动。”

盖文不敢动了。

他被温柔的双臂轻轻搂着，天使的体味充满了他的呼吸，从没有人这样对待过他，盖文发现自己竟然开始眷恋起这个怀抱来。

他低下头，额头抵着天使的胸口，用几乎吞在嘴里的细微声音嘟哝道。

“……你想抱我也可以啊，我又没说不答应……”

 

数秒的沉寂，就在魅魔认为天使大概没听到他这句低语时，他像只猫似的被整个人被轻易地托着臀部抱了起来。

双腿突然悬空吓得盖文反射性扶住了他唯一能够到的支撑点－天使宽阔的肩膀，他感觉颊边有柔软温暖的东西扫过，定睛一看，原来是天使背后宽大洁白的羽翼。

似乎是察觉到了羽翼触碰到了盖文，奈因斯抖了抖翼尖，那对如梦幻般美丽天使翅膀化为白色光点消散在空气中。

啊~翅膀会妨碍他们等下要做的事吧？

魅魔心领神会，也扇了扇自己背后的小黑翅，于是他的翅膀和尾巴都化为阵黑烟消失了。

他对奈因斯有点得意的笑笑。

“因为我经常去人界嘛，所以这种伪装法术我超~擅长的！从来没有人识破过哦~”

小魅魔炫耀着，他觉得虽然自己的确是弱得不行，但是至少在伪装人类这点上，他应该比面前这位充满圣洁光辉的天使强上许多。

奈因斯默默地想，没错，就连你没伪装的时候，我也差点把你当成人类了。但是也幸好如此，不然任何天使认出他身份的第一反应，就是将面前不论强弱的任何恶魔彻底消灭。

 

魅魔还是太弱小了，所以他感觉不到，在天使收起羽翼的那瞬间，他肉体内流动的神圣魔力都被他自己强行压入胸口的“心核”内。

现在这具天使的肉体相较以往简直脆弱到极点，此刻如果有任何一个高等魔物在场，都能轻而易举地杀了他。

但是，也只有这样几乎不含圣力的身体，才不会在天使想要拥抱一只魅魔时，给对方带来生不如死的痛苦。

 

面对安稳倚在自己臂弯里的恶魔，天使依然没有开口，只是四处张望了几眼，没有找到令他满意的“地方”，于是他挥了挥手，比刚才浓郁得多的金色魔法落在眼前的土地上。

魔法所及之处，土地里细嫩的草叶开始疯狂生长，在盖文惊异的注视下，形成了一整片细软厚实的草甸，诱惑着他蹦上去好好的打几个滚玩儿。

哇啊~好像花仙子哦！魅魔不由得想起自己小时候偶然看到过的动画片。

奈因斯满意于自己法术所达成的效果，他将魅魔放在他准备好的“床”上，还没开始下一步动作，盖文先按住了他的胸口。

“这次我们不用赶时间~”盖文抬起头向奈因斯眨了个眼，鼓起勇气开口道。

“所以我可以让你享受到……更多的东西。”

他推挤着天使，示意他选个舒服的姿势坐下，然后抬手脱下自己身上的衣裤，全身赤裸着跪在天使修长的双腿间。

奈因斯目不转睛地注视着美丽的魅魔，他的身材欣长，比例完美的骨架上覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉线条，和其他魅魔一样，皮肤光洁柔滑，看不到浓密的体毛，还未觉醒的男性器官颜色浅淡，赤裸裸的垂在胯间。

想起上次他们性交时，对方的性器完全涨起，随着天使插入的节奏在魅魔肚子上晃动的样子，奈因斯觉得自己更硬了。

天使配合着魅魔的节奏，心念转动间，他身上穿着的天使白袍也消失了。

神所创造的完美身体毫无遮掩的曝露在天地间，展现于盖文眼前。

盖文被奈因斯这瞬间脱衣法震惊了，他本能的想吹个口哨赞美对方那强健的肉体【和胯间的巨兽】，但是又担心会让奈因斯觉得是在不尊重他，又把这冲动硬生生忍下。

完全没察觉自己的想法就像努力想在暗恋对象面前保持良好形象的毛头小子，盖文清了清喉咙，才将目光正式落在了对方已经很在状态的性器上。

我的天哪！上次我真的把这怪物级的阴茎吞下去了？！认真估量后，盖文在心里猛烈地自我怀疑起来。

事实上，他对于跟天使发生过的性交只有后半段有比较清晰连贯的记忆，那时他因魔力干涸陷入本能支配中，所以在从奈因斯那里获得了足够的魔力之前，所发生的一切都像个混乱的梦境。而他印象中最鲜明的，就是那极度的疼痛和疯狂的快感。

但是现在，盖文的理智尚存，所以他决定还是按计划放慢步调，再一步步进展到位。

 

魅魔趴在天使腿间，他用双手扶住那根早已勃起的粗大阴茎，试探着伸出舌头舔了上去。

天使的身体并没有什么异味，确定了味道的盖文放心大胆地舔弄了起来。

敏感的头部被软肉舔舐着，奈因斯看着对方像在品尝棒棒糖一样神情专注地为他进行着口交，那灵活的舌尖在铃口打了个转，顺着龟头左侧滑了下去。

魅魔的双唇沿着茎身一点点含吮着吻下去，柔软的舌面在口腔中来回舔舐着上面浮起的青筋，同时也在灼热跳动的皮肤上留下光滑的水渍。

盖文一直这样吻到了肉棒的根部，又转往右侧故技重施。然后他将那热硬向上推高，嘴唇压上阴茎底端与囊袋相接的部位，舌尖抵住背部拉紧的线条，从尾至头又滑回圆滑的头部。

当整根阴茎都被他舔过一遍后，他回到了一开始的位置，试图开始进行下一项挑战。

咽了咽口水，魅魔抬眼看了看一直专注凝视着他的天使，张开双唇将他鲜红的口腔向自己的观众展示了一番，就低头努力向下含住了那足有鸡蛋大小的顶端。

盖文仅仅吞入了一半多点，就感觉龟头已经顶上了他的咽喉，他的舌头在狭小的空间里被压得难以动弹，从铃口分泌的体液涂抹在他口腔里，带来些微的刺痛，那痛感并不强烈，有点像盖文在人界尝过的“特浓薄荷糖”，但是现在在他嘴里的，可不是清凉的糖果，而是天使火烫的欲望。

包含魔力的体液对魅魔来说是最美味的食物，渐渐地，盖文开始本能地索取着口中不断涌出的蜜汁，他努力的摆动头部吞吐着肉棒，舌尖贪婪地绕着饱胀的头部打转，企图通过辛勤的“耕耘”获得更多甜美的回报。

奈因斯被魅魔那甜美的小嘴吸吮得下体发麻，终于忍不住配合着他唇舌的动作开始有节奏的在盖文嘴里抽插起来。

他眼看着自己的肉棒将盖文的脸颊撑出鼓胀的形状，那红润的舌尖狡猾地在阴茎各个敏感处挑逗着他，撩拨得天使想强行压下魅魔的头颅，将他的欲望整根塞进那甜蜜的嘴里，让魅魔的咽喉乖乖被他彻底撑满，再也逃脱不掉。

越是品尝到魔力的汁液，盖文越是觉得不满足，他努力调整角度张开喉咙，让那根肉棒一次比一次更深的戳进去，终于，在一次有力的挺入后，顺着魅魔吞咽的动作，奈因斯怒张的龟头整个塞进了盖文的咽喉。

巨大异物的入侵让喉咙本能的收缩，强烈的咽反射给予阴茎全方位的绝妙按摩，深喉的快感比单纯口交强烈了许多，但对承受方而言却并不轻松。

盖文几乎整张脸都埋入了奈因斯股间，他眼睫低垂，咽不下去的唾液顺着唇缝滑落，将天使的囊袋和会阴都弄得湿漉漉的。

魅魔感到他的下巴酸胀，那是为了不让牙齿刮到奈因斯而一直将嘴张到了极限，上颚因为肉棒一次次顶弄开始感到疼痛，最难以承受的是盖文的肺部，正在绝望地要求着氧气，然而他的咽喉正被一根阴茎塞得满满的，没有给气管剩下一丝空隙。

就在盖文忽视自身抗议，努力让那根肉棒在他喉咙里停留哪怕多一秒时，那巨大的阴茎主动抽了出去。奈因斯扶起盖文因缺氧而晕乎乎的脑袋，手指梳理过他柔软的短发，给他的头皮带来一阵酥麻。

“你不需要勉强自己，”天使认真的捧着小魅魔的脸，“你的嘴让我很舒服……我希望我也能让你舒服。”

就像之前的那次一样，让这只魅魔在他怀里呻吟喘息，哭叫着祈求着天使的占有。

冷面天使突如其来的“甜言蜜语”让勉强把自己定位在“炮友”位置的盖文忍不住心跳加速，他不敢去想能让一个强大的天使爱上自己，只能一边在心里默念着【男人在床上说的话都不能当真！】的至理名言，一边强迫自己不要脸红得那么厉害。

害羞起来的魅魔将天使推倒在地，自己跨骑上对方的小腹。刻意微笑道，“说好了今天我要让你尝尝新鲜的，而且帮你舔我也很舒服啊~”他用眼神示意了一下自己的腰部。

奈因斯这才看到，盖文刚才还软垂着的阴茎已经勃起了可观的硬度，魅魔更是将手探向自己后臀，指尖探入自己早已湿滑软热的后穴。

中指微微施力就顶开了穴口的嫩肉，盖文能感觉到自己体内分泌出了许多润滑的肠液，随着内壁的收缩裹满了他的手指。魅魔的身体早已在刚才的口交中兴奋起来，为接下来的“进餐”做好了准备。

于是他不再犹豫，直接将两根手指一起插入那柔软的穴口。“唔嗯~”比预料中更强烈的快感让魅魔呻吟了一声，差点身体一软坐了下去。他赶紧重新稳住重心，咬紧牙让手指在后穴里反复搅动，刻意放松身体尽快适应被入侵扩张的感觉。

被自己手指插入撑开的感觉相当奇怪，盖文喘息着，皱着眉头将紧致的括约肌撑开，让羞涩的小口内艳红柔软湿漉漉的肉壁曝露在凉爽的空气里，肌肉本能的收缩着企图重新闭合，却被坚持插入的手指撑得更开，只能徒劳的抽搐着，渴求着有什么来填满它。

感觉到足够放松后，魅魔将湿漉漉的手指抽出身体，改成用两只手左右同时向两边掰开自己的臀瓣，让不能闭合的后穴被强行拉出一条小缝，透明的体液在张开的小口处拉出细细的银丝。他抽出移动膝盖调整位置，将天使早已蓄势待发的欲望抵在自己饥渴的后穴上，慢慢沉了下去。

但是不知道是否是刚才盖文太过勤奋，将那根火烫舔得过于湿滑，还是奈因斯的肉棒的确太大，他三番两次的企图用身体吞下已经抵住臀部的阴茎，却都一次次滑开，不仅没能成功，还把魅魔蜜色的臀部肌肤整个沾染上了淫靡的液体，大片臀肉在阳光下闪着湿润的水光。

盖文没想到自己第一次主动骑乘就要惨遭滑铁卢，简直彻底丢了魅魔一族的脸哎！他咬了咬牙，改成右手食指和中指贴着自己后穴，左手握住天使火烫的阴茎，对准位置，坐了下去！

奈因斯看着自己身上的魅魔气鼓鼓的脸，缺乏普通魅魔那种勾魂摄魄的娇媚笑容，但是反而更为鲜活，在天使的眼中显得真实而可爱。

眼看着盖文终于成功将自己吞入身体，奈因斯能感受到自己正一点点撑开那紧致柔软的肠壁，将身上的小家伙一寸寸占有，直到最深处。

盖文难耐地喘息着。他觉得在自己体内的家伙比刚才肉眼看起来要大得多，他的内脏都被顶移位了，整个下半身传来阵阵酸麻热涨，尾椎处更是像有小小电流一样微微刺痒。

他试探着扭了扭腰，听到肉体摩擦间传来滑腻的水声，身体完全没有干涩、疼痛，反而传来阵阵快感，内壁更像是尝不够般，饥渴的绞紧了火热的入侵者。

从刚才起就被撩拨得不行的奈因斯终于等到盖文的臀部完全坐到底，他就扶着小魅魔的头颅吻了上去，唇舌交缠，恨不得将这个甜蜜又主动的小家伙一点一点吞吃入腹。

被吻得气喘吁吁地魅魔一边轻柔的摆动臀部一边露出个可爱的笑容，“你别光吻我呀，也可以试试其他地方……啊嗯~”

措不及防，被天使的手指搓揉乳头的感觉让盖文忍不住溢出一声喘息。

奈因斯从刚才就注意着这两枚在他眼前晃动许久的浅红肉粒，随着魅魔身体逐渐激动而充血肿胀变得鲜红，在那小麦色的胸膛上极其显眼，现在他终于忍不住伸出手指来回拨弄、揉捏，看着掌中的魅魔因为他指尖动作的变化而呻吟扭动，后穴也随着这节奏绞紧抽动，带给埋在他体内的天使阵阵快感。

即使用手指玩弄也觉得不够，奈因斯埋下头去，无师自通地用唇舌玩弄起左边的乳头，将那一小粒软肉轻叼在齿间，用舌尖来回拨弄，惹得魅魔控制不住嗓音的发出阵阵娇喘。他也没有冷落另一边，修长手指将盖文厚实柔软的胸肌拢在掌中，让软肉从指缝中微微溢出，指缝夹住挺立的红豆细细揉捏，舒服得魅魔的腰都被这快感激得轻轻发颤。

 

上半身获得的快感已经让盖文头晕脑胀，一时竟忽略了自己下半身还含着一根灼热的阴茎，他忘了动作，只是肉穴本能的含吮着，感受着粗大肉棒带来的微微痒意。

不对！魅魔瞪大眼睛。那种麻痒感逐渐从体内蔓延开来，让他的后穴感到无法言喻的饥渴，让他的身体渴求着更强烈的占有。

那是、那是……充满魔力的天使体液、天使的圣光！

被本能与欲望催促着，盖文无法控制自己的动作，他的腰臀不由自主地以一种淫荡的幅度愈来愈快地扭动，主动让热烫的阳具压过他体内的敏感带，一次次彻底的操弄贯穿，以缓解他体内那又痒又热又酥麻的疯狂感觉。

 

热情又主动的魅魔让天使再也不想忍耐，奈因斯放过盖文被玩弄得红肿的乳头，扶住他线条匀称的腰肢，以战士强悍的腰力主动向上顶弄起来。

“啊哈、啊哈……那、那里，好舒服，啊嗯~”被从下往上猛烈操着的感觉让魅魔舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来，他膝盖都丧失了力气，再也支撑不住身体地往下滑，只能随着天使的起伏被颠动着，被一下下抛起又跌回，随着地心引力让饥渴的后穴一次次被干在火烫的阴茎上，操到前所未有的深度，给盖文带来销魂蚀骨的强烈快感。

而他丰满的臀肉拍击着奈因斯坚实的大腿，发出羞耻又情色的肉体碰撞声，声声回荡在寂静的平原上。

可怜的魅魔受不了的呻吟尖叫，手臂不自觉的揽上天使的胳膊，试图在这就要淹没他的快感海洋中抓住什么来稳住自己，却只能身不由己的被拖向欲望的深渊。

 

盖文觉得自己好像是一名不合格的骑手，被烈马驯服的骑手，他被颠簸得头晕目眩，只能感受到体内被反复强行操开带来的剧烈快感，他的身体因为敏感点被毫不留情的摩擦而抽搐着，在每次被干到深处时，肠壁总会努力含吮扭动，试图让带给他快乐的肉棒更久的停留在体内，但它总会毫不留情抽出，碾压过他体内的敏感点，带给他无比销魂的快意。

然后是下一次、再下一次……

盖文在奈因斯的掌控下无力地扭动着腰肢，似乎是想逃离这一切，又像是在索取更多的快感，

“嗯啊…嗯、嗯…我……呀啊……”剧烈的喘息让他说不出一句完整的话语，抗拒不了的强烈快乐让他绿色的眼睛蒙上了泪雾，只好可怜兮兮的望着天使，却只能让对方更无法克制掠夺的冲动。

又是一次彻底的贯穿，魅魔终于到了极限，他哭叫着坐在天使阴茎上，蜷起身体抽搐着高潮了。他的欲望抽动着，将白浊喷洒在奈因斯胸口，后穴则前所未有的绞紧了体内仍在不断冲刺的肉棒，带给侵略者销魂的快感。

 

射过的盖文身体发软，不由得往后倒去，却被奈因斯托着腰部仰躺在草地上，双腿被抬高打开，他的私密处完全袒露在天使眼前，呈现出任人随意品尝的姿态，而在这整个过程中，在魅魔臀间的冲刺未有一点停歇。

盖文勉强从眼前发白的高潮中回神，无力的喘息着，感受着身上天使越来越快的节奏，他拽住天使的手腕，露出个有点勉强的微笑，“你、你可以……啊啊……可以射、射进来，啊哈……我、我挺得住……”

虽然那的确很痛。盖文闭了闭眼。

但是上次他不是撑过来了吗？

激烈的索取中，奈因斯低下头亲昵的吻了吻魅魔的额头，“没事，这次不会像上次那么疼了。”还没等盖文反应过来，天使就再次加快了速度，在几次深操后射入了他的体内。

这次，小魅魔只感到一股热烫在腹内一闪而过，不过几次呼吸间就彻底消失了，与上次那种以为自己就要被净化掉的剧痛完全不能相比。盖文楞了一下，接着察觉到与上次相比，他获得的魔力也少了许多，但是也足够让弱小的魅魔吃到撑了。他大概明白了这是善良天使的体贴，只能在心里暗暗呻吟。

别对我这么好啊！万一我忍不住爱上你怎么办啊？！

\------------------------------------------------

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

奈因斯的生活再也不只是无止境的执行任务，时不时的，会有一只魅魔跟随着他净化土地的痕迹找到他，他们会聊天、欢笑，有时也会做爱。

盖文会带人界产的零食和他分享，也会和他聊起自己的生活。

当盖文得知奈因斯误以为魔界所有生物都危险又强大时，忍不住哈哈大笑。接着，他给天使进行了一场“魔界”科普。

因为魅魔主要通过依附强大魔物吸收欲望与魔力为生，攻击力并不强，因此魔界各个领主贵族都对魅魔一族相对友好，他们的聚居地附近算是魔界中比较少有的较和平的区域，所以盖文的生活还是相对安稳的。

魅魔通常14岁就算成年，可以独自前往人界“猎食”，而盖文被带到魔界时已经快12岁，所以他只在魅魔部族呆了两年多就获得了前往人界的资格。

谈起当初还是个孩子的他因为不想呆在魔界，没有身份证明的盖文怎么在人界打黑工，躲避警察抽检，后来还认识了一位热爱吃汉堡的警察大叔，有时肚子饿没钱了就去找他蹭饭吃~

“我也不是白让他请客的，”盖文忍不住强调，“他调查一个很大宗的毒品交易时，是我偷偷潜入那毒枭的老巢探出具体交易时间的！”

奈因斯皱了皱眉，“那很危险。”

“没错，汉克知道后大发雷霆，我从没见他那么生气过。”魅魔吐了吐舌头，“但是至少我比人类安全多了，不是被当场击中要害部位，我只要有魔力就能恢复。”

他把一块薯片塞进嘴里，咬得喀吧作响，“人界的食物真好吃~可惜就是魔力少得可怜。我主要靠采集魔界的植物果实或者狩猎一些小型魔兽补充魔力。”盖文看着手里的薯片袋叹了口气，“小班尼能独自狩猎后经常会把猎物分给我，我负责用人界方式烹饪。”

他皱着脸，“小班尼说狼人部族喜欢吃血淋淋的生肉，要不就是随便烤一烤，什么调料都没有，尝过人界食物的他只能来我这换换口味。”

 

虽然盖文只是把这些事当成趣闻告诉奈因斯，但是他仍然能从其中体会到笑容背后这只小魅魔的艰难生活。

普通的男性魅魔通常外表会长时间停留在15.6岁，很少出现超过20岁的男性魅魔，而且魅魔们是没有体毛的，更别说长胡子了。盖文二十多岁、脸上带着伤痕和小胡茬的外表在魅魔中必然相当“不受欢迎”。

“你问我为啥会长胡子？”盖文摸摸脸颊，耸耸肩，“他们说可能是我从小在人界长大，一直没有魔力供给，导致发育不良，长得太急所以老得快？”

“不过这样子在人界就比较吃得开啦~不然十多岁的未成年，一个人生活会非常不方便的。打工也很难找！”盖文无所谓的说，又掏出一片薯片递到奈因斯唇边，示意他吃掉。

天使顺从地张开嘴把那片零食吃掉，学着魅魔咔嚓咔嚓的嚼着，看着盖文对他露出个炫目的笑容，好像在说着，“你看，我说好吃吧！”

他觉得，对他笑着的魅魔，看起来比起任何食物都更美味。

 

奈因斯几乎误以为这样的日子会一直持续下去，他想要执行更深层次的净化工作，这样会耗费更多的时间，他就可以在这片大地上继续停留，可以更长久的陪伴他的小魅魔。

可是，这份埋藏在天使心底的计划终究未能实现。

 

从某一天起，魅魔再也没有出现在这片土地上。

每一天从太阳升起，天使都期盼着他的身影，直到落日低垂，才失望地放弃。他每一次释放净化魔法，都感觉似乎盖文又在他背后看着他，沉迷于那些美丽的光辉。可是当他转过身，那里都只有空荡荡的土地。

他是厌倦陪伴一只可以说是天敌的天使了吗？还是只是有什么事绊住了他的脚步？他遇到什么麻烦了吗？还是只是去了人界见见“其他朋友”？

在奈因斯三百年的生命中，他从未如此烦恼过，而他在思考盖文未到来的各种可能性中，下意识的回避了其中一种。

最可怕的一种。

 

虽然天使很担心魅魔，但是他还是持续着他的工作。

因为他是天使。

而天使是不能进入魔界的。

就算是他能偷偷潜入魔界，可魔界的土地极为辽阔，他要去哪里找那只特别的魅魔呢？

深深沉浸在思考中的天使并没有发现自己的思路已经进展到了如何伪装潜入魔界的步骤了。

这也让他的反应迟钝了一些，没有发现悄悄靠近过来的另一个生物。

及腰深的草丛里猛地跳出来一个人影！

“我要杀了你！”

一只年轻的狼人一边咆哮着一边挥舞着利爪像他扑来。

慢了一拍的奈因斯本能地释放出魔法，并不是为了保护自己，而是迅速阻挡住敌方将其拘束，彻底封死了对方的行动。

瞬间就被捕获的狼人发现挣扎无果，只能继续大吼大叫以发泄自己的怒火。

“你这个混蛋天使！你是故意的吧！你就是看盖文好骗才找上他的吧！”狼人眼中全是憎恨。“即使他死了！我也不会放过你的！我要杀了你为他报仇！”

当他听清了狼人吼叫中的意思时，奈因斯的思考停止了。

\----------------------------

我会死！

班尼发现束缚自己的魔法消失了，可是他狼人的本能却疯狂的尖叫着，这个周身环绕着魔力狂涌的天使非常、非常恐怖，让他无法反抗，更无法向对方举起利爪。

那个天使走向他，神所塑造的完美面孔上冰色的眼睛里溢满风暴。“盖文，怎么了？”

他顿了顿，“告诉我，班尼。”

 

他知道我的名字。

肯定是盖文告诉他的。

想起盖文，狼人班尼又忍不住鼻子酸涩。“他、他因为总和你混在一起，被魅魔一族的管理者发现了，他们要他说出你的弱点想要偷袭你，盖文不肯说，就被关到魅魔一族最深最可怕的牢房里，判处了……死刑……”

他一开始说得咬牙切齿，最后却哽咽出声。“都是……都是为了你……”

刚才勇猛的狼人现在却哭得毫无形象，这时候，他只是个失去了唯一亲人的年轻人。

“……盖、文……”天使默默念着这个名字，他想起了魅魔的微笑，魅魔的眼泪，魅魔在他怀里喘息呻吟，魅魔默默跟在他身后，着迷地看着从他掌心飘散的圣光……

奈因斯闭上了眼睛。

当他再次睁开双眼，狼人惊悚的看到，天使背后圣洁雪白的羽翼，一瞬间如被至暗之夜浸染，成为了漆黑的－－堕天之翼。

\--------------------------

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

\--------------------------

盖文躺着没动。

他已经没力气动了。

他已经不记得自己被扔进死牢多久了。

不知道这次小班尼会多久才发现他的失踪，进而得知他的死讯。

这次可瞒不住了。

毕竟他是在大庭广众之下被按在地上，拖进审讯厅的。

盖文在心里苦笑。

狼人的鼻子太灵敏，他身上天使留下的气息又太浓厚，所以盖文和一只天使“厮混”在一起的事很快就被狼人班尼发现了。为了安抚焦躁的弟弟，盖文只得把事情原委大略告诉了他，并且保证自己会注意保密，不再让别人发现这件事。

希望小班尼不要因为他的死而迁怒奈因斯，去找天使的麻烦。

盖文不希望自己重视的两个人受到伤害。

 

其实那天盖文刚进城不久就有点察觉到不对劲儿了，只是他虽然最近“吃”得比较饱，但到底还只是一只低级魅魔，没能逃过那些高等级恶魔的全城追猎，被他们用魔法束缚住，在众人的围观下拖入了那象征着酷刑与死亡的大门。

从几个审讯官对他提出的问题中，盖文发现他们似乎误会他是因为勾引了一只天使才能从天地大战中苟活下来，而他们希望从他嘴里掏出那名天使的喜好或弱点，再将这些信息贡献给那些宠爱着高等魅魔的上级魔族。毕竟，如果能成功狩猎一只罕见的高级战斗天使，那可是件值得在魔王面前夸耀的功绩。

盖文刚开始还和他们兜圈子，运用从汉克那里学到的审讯技巧，从审讯官口中骗得了一点信息。

例如，他是因为被人密告才被抓进来的。

那会是谁呢？

 

盖文回想起他像只死狗一样被拖过大街时，有一位女性魅魔一直跟在后面死死盯着他。当时盖文不懂她脸上为何一直挂着充满恶意的笑容，现在回忆起来，她似乎是，和他一起被送去做炮灰的另一只年轻魅魔的母亲……

那笑容，是在说着－－

为什么你还能回来？

他没有回来，你也应该去死才对！

 

然而当审讯官试图让他了解能够猎杀天使是多么大的一件功绩，提出如果他能在这里面提供贡献，那么说不定他们可以让他活下去这个可笑交易时，盖文就知道自己已经再也没机会见到那只天使了。

他懒得再敷衍那群贪婪又愚蠢的恶魔，任由他们将他毒打一顿后拖入了地底深处的死刑室。

说起来可笑，由于魅魔一族只要有魔力肉体就可以迅速恢复，所以他们的拷打技术并不怎么高明，而死刑就是将犯罪的魅魔扔进持续吸取魔力的魔法阵中，让那个魅魔被活活吸干，因魔力枯竭生生饿死。

 

盖文被带到地底深处的死牢，那里伫立着一间间黑暗、狭小的牢室，仿佛张着的一张张饥饿的大口，要将进入里面的任何生命都吞噬殆尽。

他被押着，看着守卫拖动着栓在牢门旁的铁链，顺着铁链延伸至牢房深处的黑暗中，慢慢被拖出一具干瘦至极、犹如木乃伊般的干尸，身上裹着的，是和盖文现在穿着的一模一样的灰色粗布囚衣。

守卫从那具被拖出牢门的尸体上用钥匙解下扣着的铁环，抬手就扣到了盖文脖子上，还没等他因为脖颈上突然加诸的重量感到不适，就被一把推入了那个黑洞洞的牢房。

一进入那片黑暗，盖文就感到身体一沉，好像他的四肢都成为身体沉重的负累，脖子几乎无法支撑起头颅的重量。

他知道，这是铁环上的拘束魔法生效了，为了确保犯人无法逃脱，这个魔法将一直持续到他死亡。

盖文蜷缩着身体躺在黑暗中，看着守卫拽住他的“前任住客”衣服一角，拖到地牢另一端的一条巨大的地底裂缝旁，像扔垃圾一样，把那具无名干尸扔了下去。

岩壁的撞击声远远传来，很久都没听到落地声。

牢房里，盖文闭上了眼睛。

那个，就是他之后的下场吧。

 

可是讽刺的是，盖文体内积攒的魔力几乎都在之前被追捕审讯时用来回复伤势了，他剩余的魔力实在太少，似乎甚至不足以完全激活那个吸取魔力的魔法阵，至少盖文感觉自己的魔力流失速度比他想象中的要缓慢不少。

这也让他没有很快就能迎来死亡。

于是在守卫离开后，只有他一个还在呼吸的生命躺在这片黑暗而死寂的空间里，仿佛已经被整个世界所遗忘。

牢房里空空荡荡，没有床或椅子，没有任何可供生存的道具。也是，以往被发配到这里的死刑犯，都会浑身无力的躺在地上，感觉到自己的魔力被一点一点吸干，恐怖的饥饿感从身体内部折磨着他们，到那时，肉体的需求已经无足轻重了，这种可怖的痛苦将持续加重，直至他们咽下最后一口气。

但是对盖文而言，这个过程将会更为缓慢痛苦，因为他在忍受着魔力被抽取的同时，身体也在因为寒冷、饥饿而备受折磨。

但是沉重的肢体难以移动，魔力匮乏让他思绪都变得混沌，盖文只能尽力把自己蜷成小小的一团，疲乏的他很快陷入了一种半昏迷状态，在死寂的黑暗中一步步慢慢迈向那终究会到来的死亡。

\-------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

寂静无声的黑暗中，突然传来一阵强烈的爆炸声，随后是建筑崩塌的巨响，震得简陋土墙上的沙石簌簌落下。

然后，一只有着漆黑羽翼的天使，降临了这里。

 

奈因斯的双手血迹斑斑，但是那上面没有一滴是他自己的，而那些阻挡他去路的恶魔，没有一只能够活下来。

他要求狼人班尼为他带路，但是在到达魅魔部族所在的城市边缘后，他就将狼人抛在身后，独自一人飞入城中，闯入了那座充满了血腥痛苦气息的建筑。

为了找到盖文，堕天使并不介意使用任何粗暴残酷的手段。

在那些魅魔眼睁睁看着自己的身体被一寸寸捏碎时，要让他的问题得到答案是一件简单快捷的事。

奈因斯进入通往地下牢房的入口后，为了不被打扰，直接向外边扔了个火球。他的火球可不是盖文那种闹着玩儿的尺寸，在剧烈的爆炸声中整个外间房屋都彻底坍塌了，相邻的几间也没逃过成为废墟的命运。

堕天使对被彻底掩埋的通道毫不在意，他只是向着深深的地底如坠落般飞下去，去寻找他唯一重视的那个生命。

 

奈因斯降落在地底监牢的地面上，两个魔法光球照亮了这片黑暗。

他能感觉到，面前那排牢房里，只有一间，还能感觉到极其微弱的生命火焰，虽然，那也只是一缕随时可能熄灭的火苗，但是……

幸好，还来得及。

堕天使没有一点迟疑，他伸手握住牢门，那看似沉重坚固的金属如纸片般被轻易撕开抛弃。

他走入牢中，汲取魔力的法阵在他脚下发出不堪负重的低鸣，随即破碎消失。

奈因斯蹲下身，光球照亮了牢室黑暗的角落，墙角处的冰冷地面上，他熟悉的那头棕色短发的小魅魔皱着眉蜷缩成小小的一团，似乎在承受着难以言喻的痛苦。

堕天使的心也仿佛被扭紧般的疼痛起来。

 

洁白修长的手指抚上魅魔的脖颈，粗大的铁圈在指尖触及时瞬间化为黑色细沙，簌簌撒落在地上。

即使拘束魔法被解除，盖文也毫无反应。奈因斯小心翼翼地展开他蜷缩的身体，当看清盖文现在的样子，堕天使的心又一次感到难以忍受的痛楚。

与上次他见到时比起来，盖文的身体变得不健康的细瘦，那个魔法阵抽取他的魔力的同时也压榨着他的血肉，让魅魔原本健康强健的身体干瘪得看起来像个长期严重营养不良的人类。

无力再收起的黑色肉翼变得干枯脆弱，皱巴巴的像两片海苔可怜的耷拉在背后，原本活泼的黑色细长尾巴从手指粗变成只有筷子那么细，毫无生气地像根普通的黑绳一样沿着盖文的尾椎垂落在地上，被尘土弄得灰扑扑的。

即使是在昏迷中，他的神情也残留着痛楚的痕迹。盖文在魔力与肉体双重折磨的痛苦中撑了那么久已经是个奇迹，但是这也到达了极限，哪怕下一秒那颗饱受折磨的心脏就停止跳动也毫不让人意外。

奈因斯轻柔地将这几欲熄灭的脆弱生命抱入怀中，背后的黑色双翼完全展开，黑暗的魔力溢了出来。他在筑起一个结界，一个充满了属于他的魔力的结界，为了——属于他的魅魔。

 

黑暗的牢房的一角中，有一个巨大的闪烁着黑色光芒的“茧”，只要靠近就能感觉到内里蕴含着极其浓郁的魔力。

堕天使为了让魅魔尽快恢复，在他身体周围释放出浓厚的魔力“浸润”着他，并用结界拘束着魔力不准其散溢，希望魅魔能通过肌肤多少吸收一些力量。

同时他温柔的亲吻着怀里乖顺的躯体，通过唇舌将自己的魔力缓慢传入另一具身体。

这个办法似乎相当管用，在充足魔力的供应下，很快的，魅魔的外表以肉眼可见的速度恢复起来。被强行剥夺的血肉再次长出，他的肌肤不再干燥发皱，瘦弱肢体转为健康，背后的肉翼也舒展开，不再像一团可怜的过期腌菜。

堕天使持续的亲吻着，直到他感觉到怀里的人动了动，连忙抬起头看向魅魔的脸。

盖文感觉自己身体暖洋洋的，原本持续折磨着他的痛楚已经消失殆尽，他艰难的睁开眼睛，眼前是奈因斯熟悉的脸，正专注的注视着自己。

“原来人类说死之前会看到自己最想见的人，是真的呀？”盖文的神智明显还不太清醒，只是露出个微弱的笑容，“我，还没来得及告诉你，我爱上你了呢……”

奈因斯听到这有点傻气的告白，再也没忍住，他用额头抵住还在傻笑的盖文，

“……我，也爱你。”

他再次吻了下去，深深的，吻上了这只属于他的魅魔。

\----------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

本来以为是自己死前幻觉的盖文被顺着唇舌传递而来的甜蜜又充沛的魔力吓到了。

这不是幻觉？奈因斯真的来了？

但是他早已习惯忍受亲吻时的那种刺痛感为什么消失了？

天使的圣力呢！？

难道他还是在做梦吗？

还没完全清醒的小魅魔又一次陷入了混乱中。

但是堕天使没管这么多，到了这时他才能确认属于自己的魅魔还没有死去，这种失而复得的喜悦让他放任了自己的欲望，于是他的手不再老老实实环抱这对方，双唇也顺着盖文的身体向下方吻去。

 

脆弱的囚衣在奈因斯的手指下撑不过一秒，暴露在空气中的两颗浅色肉粒被唇舌与指尖交替抚慰玩弄得肿起成艳丽的颜色，闪烁着湿润的水光，敏感的胸口被拉扯玩弄，让魅魔呜咽着扭动起身体，时不时轻颤一下。

微凉舌尖划过他腹部的凹陷，在肚脐那轻戳了戳，引得盖文的腰部本能地弹动，一声喘息溢了出来。

但是奈因斯并没有停留，他毫不犹豫的将盖文无力的双腿大大拉开推高，让他的臀部自然上翘，然后低下头，舔吻上了那甜蜜销魂的隐秘后穴。

不出堕天使所料，那里并不像往常一样湿滑柔软，因为魅魔遭受重创的身体还未真正恢复，所以并没有因为刚才的触碰自行产生润滑。但是奈因斯毫不介意，只是将掌下的腰身近一步托高，同时灵活的舌尖沿着紧闭的穴口打着转儿，乘着盖文身体微微放松的瞬间侵入了他的体内。

 

头脑还在混乱中，身体却本能的配合着为了对方而打开，盖文早已经习惯的被手指进入撑开，却对现在的感觉非常陌生，但也因此他的身体变得更为敏感。

他能感觉到那柔韧而灵活的肉块顶开穴口，勾画着肉穴边缘的软肉，那触感让他的身体不由自主地收缩，一下一下夹紧了那位温柔又强势的入侵者。

但是对方对他的阻止不以为意，继续肆意深入，有节奏地舔舐着软热的内壁，体内那酥麻的痒意勾得盖文忍不住发出幼兽般细细的哭吟。他无力的试图挣扎，却只能被强硬地按住身体，接受着心爱的天使对他进行着最彻底的侵占，让他感觉自己被一点点慢慢“吃掉”。

这淫靡的扩张没持续多久，魅魔的身体就在魔力滋润下被完全唤醒了，盖文的阴茎早已经硬了起来，涨红的前端被小孔中泌出的体液打湿，软热后穴更是被舔得充血发红，内部因为堕天使的撩拨而饥渴的抽搐，渴望着有什么更粗大的事物来将它填满。

盖文原本茫然的半闭着的眼睛，因为奈因斯一个用力的挺进而大大睁开，他终于看清了天使背后黑色的双翼，不敢置信的眨了眨眼。当他终于从望着他的那双蓝灰色眸子里理解了所发生的一切，盖文颤抖地举起手臂，闭上眼搂住了那位因自己而背负上黑翼的天使。

 

不知时间过了多久，黑色光茧依然静静的存在在那里，看似薄薄的光幕却好似将内外阻隔成两个世界，连一丝声音也未能从中传出。

盖文跪趴着，他将脸埋入自己双臂间，腰部早就软得直不起来，只有臀部高高翘起，呜咽着接受了奈因斯又一次进犯。熟悉的粗大阴茎蹭着前列腺位置插入他身体深处，乳白的带着强大魔力的精液再次灌入体内，给魅魔带来甜蜜又强烈的快感。

“……啊嗯……”被干得满脸泪水，连唾液都咽不下去而满脸狼狈的小魅魔，因为这强烈的欲望魔力再次填入身体而低哑呻吟。

奈因斯的圣力被剥离后，他再也无需顾忌，将自己的魔力和欲望都喂食给了属于他的魅魔，而对于魅魔这个种族来说，充满魔力的体液可是无上的美味，是绝不会有半点的浪费的。

可是盖文觉得自己已经很饱了，他从来没有这么饱过，他能感觉到他的小腹胀起得如同怀孕四五个月的孕妇，里面满满的都是奈因斯射入的精液，随着身后堕天使一次次的艹入而在他肠道内荡漾，那种充盈的压迫感却让他感到另一种难言的快感。

然而虽然他觉得自己撑得如同快要爆炸的气球，但是他的后穴还是紧紧含着奈因斯那灼热坚挺的欲望，就连对方的一滴精液也没能在激烈的抽插中从缝隙中漏出来。这都是因为魅魔种族本身特性造成的，在残酷的魔界中，他们可不会浪费掉任何富含魔力的珍贵“食物”。

“呀！啊…啊…啊……”随着奈因斯一个变换了角度的深插，盖文的身体无力的软倒，轻轻颤抖着，背后的肉翼伸展到极限，撑起一个美丽的弧度，细长的尾巴也无法控制的伸开又卷起，轻柔的蹭过奈因斯赤裸的大腿，仿佛无心的挑逗，希望堕天使能将刚才的侵犯继续下去。

堕天使扶住魅魔腰肢的手掌和深深插入他体内的肉棒都能感觉到细微的抽搐和肉壁更强力的吸吮收缩，盖文因为又一次的剧烈高潮难耐的发出细微的哭声。

虽然奈因斯能够一直不知疲惫的“喂食”着魅魔，盖文自己却早已在连续的高潮中将精液射空了。他可怜的阴茎已经没有东西能射出来，只能随着身后的进犯一次又一次的迎来没有底限的干高潮，在那仿佛无止境的快感中哭泣着本能地祈求更多，更多，更多。

然后，他的渴望被实现了。

 

仿佛感觉到盖文已经从这次高潮中缓回了神智，奈因斯早已恢复硬度的欲望再次开始动作。他俯下身，沿着面前那从刚才就抖得不行的翅膀尖一路又亲又咬，最后在被欺负得绷直僵硬的翅膀根处重重舔咬了一口，不出所料地让盖文发出了美妙的、混着惊讶与快感的啜泣呻吟。

突然，盖文被就着伏趴的姿势挽住腰身，在他体内还含着一根粗大的情况下被奈因斯抱坐进怀里。随着姿势变换，阴茎更深的捅入了湿滑柔软的肠道深处，让魅魔爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，手臂却本能的挥舞着，试图抓住什么摆脱这深得过分的入侵。

堕天使修长的双臂将魅魔困在自己怀里，衔住那圆润可爱的耳廓，用牙齿和舌头玩弄着那敏感薄弱的部位。

“你觉得不舒服吗？”依然优美的男中音以极度接近的距离询问怀中颤栗着的猎物，“如果你说不要，我就会停止的。”

仿佛是为了印证他的所言非虚，奈因斯停下了所有的动作，静静等待着盖文的回答。

好不容易从快感中找回些许理智的盖文愣了愣，慢慢露出个有点为难的笑容。

“你可以一直抱我，直到你满足……”他回过头用这个有些艰难的角度亲了亲他的天使，“我是永远不会拒绝你的。”

 

脸颊被盖文软软的胡茬蹭得痒痒的，但却让奈因斯有些失控的心神重新冷静了下来。他并没有马上继续刚才的动作，而是搂紧了怀里失而复得的珍宝，将脸埋进盖文颈间，深深的呼吸着属于他的味道。

被搂紧的盖文却感觉自己被进一步压向天使胯间，被粗大更深地推挤体内精液撑开肠道的感觉让他不由得溢出一声满是欲望的喘息，魅魔瞬间感觉到自己体内的那根怪物又弹动了一下，下一秒，再次开始的动作带又将他拖入快感的深渊。

被举着大开的双腿，阳具从下方向上一次次猛烈撞入体内，腹中满溢的体液更是让那剧烈地震动传递进体内前所未有的深度，盖文被这猛烈的操弄干得叫都叫不出来，他早已哭得眼泪都干了，那绿色眸子茫然的视线里映不出任何事物，神智完全被欲望淹没，似乎再也回不到这个世界。

“盖文，盖文……你是我的……”随着奈因斯的低喃，在一次重重的挺入后，巨大的魔力随着白色体液再次灌入魅魔体内，被做得快要晕掉的盖文感觉到，在他身体里有什么无形的东西，到达了极限……

 

堕天使感到自己怀里的身体温度突然急速升高，魅魔身体不正常的抽搐起来，全身泛起紫黑色的光芒，光芒眨眼就包裹住了魅魔全身，伴随着爆发出强烈的魔力波动。

奈因斯的心被吓得差点停止了跳动，但是他还能感觉到盖文似乎并未感到痛苦，心跳也只是微微加快，才没反射性的把治愈魔法往魅魔身上丢。

很快光芒褪去，盖文茫然的转头回望，似乎不太明白自己刚才是怎么了，但是奈因斯能看到，魅魔背后原本小巧的蝙蝠样肉翼略微长大了一圈，翼尖上更是长出了小小的骨角，他原本只有手指粗细的细长尾巴也稍微粗了一些，表面光泽变得更为细腻，尾巴尖上那细小的倒勾边缘变宽变厚，现在看起来是个圆润可爱的心形，在堕天使眼前晃呀晃。

奈因斯忍不住用手指捏了捏。

好软。

“嗯呀！”敏感弱点被偷袭的魅魔抖了一下，仍旧含着对方性器的体内忍不住再次一抽一抽地缩紧。

盖文这才发现，自己的小腹已经恢复了原样，原本觉得肚子撑到饱的感觉也消失了，而且、似乎……好像还有点，饿……

不过今时不同往日，他是有长期饭票在身的人啦！

小魅魔露出个有点得意的笑容，搂上堕天使的颈项。

“别管它了，来，我们继续……”

 

于是，又过了很久，沉迷“进食”的盖文才发现自己已经被奈因斯那巨大的魔力强行“喂”成了高等魅魔。

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

那天，原本一直较为和平的魅魔城，闯入了一位黑翼高阶堕天使，他完全无视那些高阶魅魔的魅惑魔法，将他们残忍杀死，并毁掉了魅魔城的监牢，将其彻底埋葬。

那天，狼人班尼被撇下后悄悄潜入混乱中的魅魔城，在废墟附近守了不知多久，一声轰然巨响后，废墟上地底巨石被炸裂飞空。

在众人混乱奔走躲避石雨时，他看到一只天使，抱着他心爱的魅魔，飞上高空，离开了那里。

 

END


End file.
